crossingvoid_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Dungeon
The Guild Dungeon is a cooperative guild event that occurs every week from Friday 1200 UTC to Monday 1200 UTC. Work together with your whole guild to clear all subdungeons to unlock the guild dungeon boss. Then, aim to get the highest score you can on the guild dungeon boss to unlock rewards for every member of the guild. Overview There are 5 subdungeons with different compositions of robot enemies. Each subdungeon provides a permanent buff for the rest of the week's guild dungeon (including other subdungeons and the guild boss) once cleared for the first time. The enemies have a high amount of health and deal increasing damage with each turn, but the damage dealt to them is saved, so with many members contributing, they can be taken down without too much trouble. While it doesn't cost to challenge the guild dungeon, each unique character can only be used once per day. Characters with both Main and Support versions count as different characters. However, guild members can designate a "Support character," which is also available to use once per day. The Support saves the equipment and Impression Weapon equipped on it when designated, so you don't need to worry about moving gear around and making your Support worse. What this means is that you can usually create a few "super teams" using your guild's best Support characters to deal a ton of damage. Once all the subdungeons have been cleared at least once, the guild boss can be challenged. There is a guildwide bonus for defeating the guild boss for the first time, but additional rewards can be earned based on the combined highest damage score across all guild members from challenging the guild boss. That means the general strategy is to clear all the subdungeons by Friday or Saturday, then have at least Sunday to use your best possible team to attain the highest score you can. The subdungeons and guild boss all reset once defeated, so players can continue to accrue contribution and challenge score without worrying about being left out. You can also reset or leave a guild dungeon battle with no penalty and without using up your once-per-day limit on the characters in your current party, so it's advisable to restart if you mess up or realize you forgot to change equipment or Impression Weapons around. Subdungeons The first four subdungeons always provide the same buff, but the fifth one cycles each week based on the guild boss for that week. Because you might want to save your Subdungeon 1 Buff: Damage increased by 10% * HP: 1,817,201 * MHCR-Eins/MHCR-Eins Subdungeon 2 Buff: Heal 10% of max HP each turn * HP: 1,362,901 (each) * MHCR-Drei/MHCR-Drei * MHCR-Drei/MHCR-Drei Subdungeon 3 Buff: Critical rate increased by 20% * HP: 908,601 (each) * CMR/CMR-91 * CMR/CMR-91 * CMR/CMR-91 Subdungeon 4 Buff: Damage received reduced by 20% * HP: 908,601 (each) * MHCR-Zwei/MHCR-Zwei * MHCR-Zwei/MHCR-Zwei * MHCR-Zwei/MHCR-Zwei Subdungeon 5 * HP: 908,601 (each) * MHCR-Zwei/CMR-91 * MHCR-Drei/CMR-91 * MHCR-Eins/CMR-91 Type A Type B Buff: Receive 3 SP at the beginning of each round Type C Buff: Gain twice as much CP when using SP Contribution There are 3 ways to earn Contribution: * Designate a Support character. You immediately earn 40,000 contribution just for designating one. * Deal damage in a subdungeon. You earn 1 contribution per 10 points of damage. * Have another guild member use your Support character. You earn a percentage of their total damage as contribution. You can earn s each week when hitting specific contribution values. Guild Boss Also known as "Challenge." There are 3 different Guild Bosses which rotate each week. Similar to Decrepit Dream and unlike the subdungeons, the objective of the Guild Boss encounter isn't just to defeat it, but to obtain the highest possible score before being wiped out (all enemies gain a stacking +10% damage unremovable buff each turn) or running out of turns (the fight automatically ends at 10 rounds). The Challenge Rewards are earned based on the sum of all guild members' highest scores, so the strategy to maximize your score may differ from your usual strategies for beating normal quests in the game. Unlike other bosses in the game, the Guild Boss is never immune to Seal, so factor that into your strategies. Type A A single team of Zweis, the tricky thing about this boss is that it gets a stacking, 2-turn, 10% damage reduction buff every time it's attacked. This means it's better to run buffers and stall in order to maximize damage every 2 turns rather than keep building up the damage reduction. * Attack Pattern *# Bulwark (20% damage reduction) *# Hand Grenade (area attack) *# Steel Legion (area climax) *# Collective Barrier (shield) *# Hand Grenade *# Steel Legion *# Hand Grenade *# Bulwark *# Hand Grenade Type B / Two solo robots, no supports. Nothing complicated about this encounter, they just use their Climax Skills each turn. The CMR does equal damage to your entire party while the MHCR deals heavy Rear damage, so either put your weak team in the Front so your entire party stays alive longer, or put your primary damage team in the Front so that it stays alive by itself longer than the rest of your party. Seals can be very useful for getting an additional turn for your primary damage team, since your other 2 teams can prolong their own deaths by one round when you know the damage is stacked too high. Alternately, if you're decently beefed up, using them early can help you regenerate HP between attacks with the dungeon buff if you're confident you can still survive a few charged-up attacks. Type C / / A mixed party of MHCR-Eins/MHCR-Eins, CMR-91/MHCR-Zwei, MHCR-Eins/MHCR-Eins. You don't need to bring Dispel since you just get attacked every turn. Run all area damage to maximize your score if you have the stats to last the entire fight, or single target to nuke down one robot and ease up the amount of damage you take per turn. Challenge Rewards Category:Guild